The present invention relates to novel prostaglandin analogs. Particularly, these compounds are analogs of the prostaglandins wherein the C-19 position is substituted by hydroxy, i.e., 19-hydroxy-19-methyl-PG compounds. Most particularly, the present invention relates to novel 19-hydroxy-19-methyl-trans-2,3-didehydro-13,14-dihydro-PG.sub.1 compounds, a disclosure of the preparation and use of which is incorporated here by reference from U.S. Pat. No. 4,228,104.